


Marked

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: A little smutty, Dominant Khan, F/M, Inspired By My Smut Sisters, Khan Is Angry, Light Bondage, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, OK A Lot Smutty, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, cumbersmut, i can explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been a bad girl and now Khan is very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Khan was growing impatient with each passing minute. He had told you to be up by 8:00 am. It was now 8:02 and you were still not awake. 

Standing naked at the foot of the bed he carefully studies you as you lay sleeping. The sight of you in his bed, thin sheet clinging to your curves, your breasts rising and falling with each breath is pleasing. His cock twitches when you part your full lips and let out a soft moan.

He smiles slightly, remembering how you had wrapped those lips around his swollen cock the night before and how he had filled your mouth with his hot seed. Reaching down, he grabs his hardening cock in his hand and begins to stroke it. 

As you let out another moan, Khan’s hand starts to move a little faster along his shaft. He watches as your hand moves between your thighs and you shift your legs. You call out a name under your breath, “Kirk”. Khan’s hand stops. His body tenses as he grips the footboard and stares down at you. You had said Kirk had just been a fling - a forgettable one-night stand, nothing more. You had said Khan was better...at everything. If this were true then why did you call out for Kirk? Khan's eyes narrow as you moan again, “Kirk”. An angry growl rises in Khan’s throat as his fists clench. He would be the one to make you moan. The only one to mark you with his scent, with his teeth, with his seed. Khan would be the only name you spoke in bed. It was time to mark you as his own.

With a loud roar he strips the sheets off to expose your body. He pounces, tearing off your silk night gown with one swift motion and tosses it aside. You awake bewildered and instinctively reach out to push him away. He snarls as he grabs your arms and pins them above your head. His lips bear down on yours as you struggle against the weight of his toned body and his tongue invades your mouth. He draws back when he feels your body begin to respond as you emerge from the fog of sleep.

His lips begin travelling down your jaw line and neck, roughly biting and licking your skin. As you feel his large cock rub up against your panties, you begin to moan. He spots a welt forming on your shoulder where the strap of your nightgown had dug into your skin when he tore it off. He hungrily nips on the redness, savouring the heat coming from your bruised skin and the feel of your nipples hardening against his bare chest. Letting go of your arms he roughly kneads your left breast with his large hand and lowers his head to suck the other into his mouth. As his teeth graze your nipple, you gasp.

Khan looks up at you and glares. He lowers his mouth to your breast and bites down hard while pinching the other nipple between his thumb and index finger. You scream and wrap your fingers into his thick black hair to pull him closer.

He shakes his head from your grip and moves his mouth to your left breast. He sucks hard on your nipple pulling it upwards with his teeth. As you arch your back, he cups your right breast and pushes you down on the bed. His mouth releases your inflamed bud and begins to forcefully suck on it until it is raw.

As he dips his head into the valley between your breasts, you gingerly rub your tender nipples. “What has gotten into you…” Before you can finish your sentence Khan snaps his head up and pulls your hands away from your breasts, pinning them down on either side of you. He shifts his body up so his face is inches from yours. “Quiet. I think I’ve heard enough from you this morning.” Confused, you open your mouth to speak but hesitate when you see his eyes grow dark.

He releases your hands and leans in to lick your mouth. His tongue continues down your neck, dragging down your chest and stomach until he reaches the top of your panties. You arch your back, willing his tongue to go under the waistband as the wetness starts to pool between your legs. Instead he sinks his teeth into the fabric covering your mound and presses his tongue hard against your heat. 

You moan loudly and reach down to pull your panties off but he grabs your hands. He looks up with wicked smirk “You can’t seem to keep your hands still this morning can you? I can fix that." You shiver as you watch him lean over and pull something out from under the bed. Two long, leather straps.  


You squirm as he hovers over you to secure your hands to the headboard with the straps. Looking down you see his thick, swollen cock. You raise your knees so they brush on either side of his thick shaft. As you rock back and forth Khan lowers his head and breathes sharply. Glancing up he sees you smiling coyly. 

His eyes widen with excitement. With a loud growl, he grabs your legs and pushes them to the bed. He plunges his head down, grabs hold of your panties with his teeth and rips them from your body. His breath is heavy as he parts your legs wide and penetrates your pussy with two of his fingers. You gasp as he slowly eases his fingers back out to vigorously circle the entrance of your vagina. He dips them back inside roughly, only to pull them back out. Your body quivers with each thrust of his fingers. You squeeze your legs together in an effort to keep his fingers in you but he continues to tease you mercilessly, over and over until finally he raises his fingers to his lips and licks your juices from them. 

Turning your head you bite down hard on your lip. He smirks amusingly. “Is there a problem?” 

Your arms jerk forward as if to strike him but the leather straps restrain your movement. Voice breaking you hiss “Stop fucking teasing me Khan."

His amusement fades as his lips curl into a snarl. You start to shiver as he begins to crawl up your body, eyes blazing. He reaches out to grab your hair, turning your head to expose your neck. He lowers his lips to your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. “You may be able to speak to Kirk that way but no one tells me what to do.”

Before you can object he brings his mouth down on your neck and catches the skin in his teeth. As you cry out he roughly plunges his fingers back into your pussy. He pumps his fingers wildly as he makes his way down your body, leaving a trail of stinging red bite marks from your neck to your stomach. Each time his fingers threaten to bring you over the edge, he pulls them out, leaving your body to writhe in agony. By the time he reaches your pussy, your body is shaking and covered in sweat. He looks at you with a smug expression. Your core aching for release, you growl at him in frustration.

As his fingers continue to work inside of you, Khan lowers his head and delivers one hard lick against your clit and sucks it into his mouth. Your body arches and you start to whimper. “please Khan…please make me come.” He moans and begins to lick your clit hard and fast. A wave of warm pleasure overtakes you as your whole body begins to spasm. You cry out his name as your body shudders and your cum coats his mouth. With a final lick, Khan lifts his head and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Before you can catch your breath, he lifts your ass and with a low growl rams his throbbing penis into your wet pussy. He thrusts hard and fast, moaning with each deep stroke. Hands still tied, you wrap your trembling legs around his back to pull him closer. Khan reaches down and starts to rub your clit with his thumb. Your cunt tightens around his cock and you groan together as your hips work furiously in time. Khan suddenly lets out a guttural roar and slams into your core. His cock starts to pulsate wildly, spraying his hot seed deep inside you. Seconds later you are screaming out his name as the force of your orgasm grips you. Khan collapses on top of you, your bodies still trembling, and buries his head into your hair.

A few moments later, sweat dripping off his body, Khan rises to untie your hands. Still panting heavily, he rolls on his back and closes his eyes as you sit up to rub your wrists. As his breathing steadies he is suddenly jolted by the sharp sting of leather across his chest. He opens his eyes to see you hovering over him, holding one of the leather straps in your hand. "My turn" you say, smiling wickedly. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
